where time travels, love follows
by pebbles.xD
Summary: Emma has lived in Brighton all of her life, and is familiar with everything about the place. But men was one thing she was not so sure about. So when her next door neighbour steps in, she questions herself. but is there more to him then it seems?


I don't care what that damn woman said to me. It was my space. I owned it. She could check the grants and legal letters if she wanted to. She could not moan at me for taking her space. All I had done was place a few more table and chairs outside so I could take in more customers, but she has come in and is demanding that I get rid of them. Said it made it difficult for her to get on her drive. Well, I had measured everything accurately, to make sure I didn't cross the 'imaginary line' as I was sure she would complain. I was here before her anyway. If she didn't like it, she could move house if she wanted to. (Note to self: remember that argument so I can use it against her.)

I sit and listen to her grumbles for a further half an hour, before I manage to sheppard her towards to door, saying I would sort it when I knew full well I wouldn't. There was no need to. She just needed something to moan about. Again. Last time, she complained about the times we are open till. Said eight o'clock was far too late to have a small business like mine to be open. I shoved that in her face. It wasn't illegal, so there wasn't anything she could do about it. And when I do manage to get rid of her, the man next door is looking at us, again. Whenever Mrs Carlton from next door comes to moan, he is always there, like he takes an interest in our day to day rows. I know who he is, Mr Stewart. He has longish blonde hair, in the style that's in fashion nowadays, and bright green eyes. He is tall, brown, and muscular. Good looking. Needless to say, I have no feelings for him. What so ever. He doesn't get involved with our rows, but he always gives ME the icy stare, as if it's ME who has done something wrong. And, whenever we do strike up conversation, it always ends in a row.

"Hello Calvin." I give my most polite fake smile. "How are you today?"

"Fine Emma thanks, how are you?" He replies, not looking from whatever he is doing.

"Oh, the usual, making food, serving, paying taxes." I smile.

"Well, I don't want to keep you from your work."

"Fine you miserable git, I don't want to talk to you anyway." Is one of the usual things I might mutter under my breath when he says something rude or ridiculous.

I don't know why it's like this. I mean, it's not like I've ever done anything to him. But I guess you love some, you hate some. I don't like either of my neighbours. Calvin lives with his younger sister Kate, who I do get on well with. Kate and I are tight, so to speak. We spend a lot at time together, mostly at my house as I didn't really want to be around Calvin (although I don't tell her that.) You could say we are best friends. We go out on girly nights at least once a month, and we have no secrets. She knows about me trying a cigarette at the age of 15 and I know about the fact that she hadn't lost her virginity until the age of twenty..

We live on a high street in Brighton, not one of the busiest, but I get quite a few customers, mostly regulars. I own a café, 'Little Suzie' it's called, named after my little sister who died of leukaemia at the age of one. She didn't live long, but in that year, I had grown to love her like she was my own, not as a sister. This was only five years ago, I was twenty then. She wasn't my full sister, a step sister. I hated my mother's new man, Marcus his name was. He was always eying me up and trying to flirt with me behind her back. And, well, when Suzie died, he decided to skip town. My mother was a wreck after she passed on, and he said he couldn't deal with it. She went to help sessions, counselling, I had to make her eat for a month and went over every day to check on her, make sure she was eating, sleeping, washing. Eventually, she calmed down and started acting normal. I don't think she would have been that bad if it was just Suzie, but with Marcus leaving, it had double the effect on her.

The thing is with naming the café after Suzie is whenever I walk in, I get a wave of sadness, because I know it's a connection to my past. But I wanted a piece of Suzie with me. She did always like food. (Note to self: stop thinking about unhappy memories, it makes you sad. Being sad is NOT good.)

My dad visited a lot in that time, but he also did before and afterwards. See, my mum and dad don't hate each other, they just fell out of love. He still supports us, sends presents for birthdays and Christmases; we see him regularly. He lives in town and is one of my regulars.

After my run in with Mrs Charlton, I decide to take a walk down the seafront. After all, we are only a ten minute walk from the beach. It's a nice day, the sky is bright blue, the sun big and round and only wispy clouds in the sky. It's the beginning of summer, one of our busiest times, and the beach is packed with holiday makers and tourists, with hardly a space for a deckchair. I go to an ice-cream stand and get a ninety nine, and sit on a nearby bench, looking at the happy families. That was going to be me one day. With a husband who loved me, a couple of kids, maybe a few pets. (Note to self: stop thinking about the future.) I sigh and watch the seagulls whilst listening to the loud fairground songs chiming in the air. There is a gentle breeze in the air, and it makes my strawberry blond curls wave in the wind, so I tuck it behind my ears. Once I have finished, I decide to walk in the surf, feeling the waves lightly lap at my feet, walking slowly to take advantage of the unusually warm weather. Even in midsummer it doesn't usually get this warm.

Then, deciding that I have had enough of a break, I head back to the café.

When I arrive, there is a long line of customers at the till, rocking from side to side on their feet impatiently. I smile at Ryan, one of the few workers in the small joint.

"Jesus Em, we were wondering where you where, you've been out for an hour and we are already in chaos."

"Business is booming then?"

"Like usual, it's the mid day rush, just please help us, I know it's not your part of your managing job, but we could do with the extra hands." He looks at me pleadingly.

"Sure thing boss." I joke, putting on an apron. To be honest, I am glad that I got out of doing the stacks of paperwork. I guess it just meant I had to do more later. I set to work, frantically picking up plates and taking orders, trying to whittle down the line of customers to the lucky few. By three o'clock, I am dead on my feet, and we close for a lunch break. We (Ryan, I, Amy the waitress, and our two chefs) sit around our regular table in the bottom left corner and munch on our sandwiches and sip our teas and coffees, while watching the streams of people walking along the pathway.

"So Emma, had a run in with Calvin again did you?" Ryan asks.

"You say that like it's something unusual" I answer. "Instead, you should be worried on days when she doesn't have something to moan about."

"I saw the way Calvin looked at you Emma." Jess tries to say while stuffing her sandwich into her mouth. We wait for her to finish her mouthful. "He has it in for you. He always looks so harshly at you. What's his problem?"

(Note to self: keep your private life away from your work life, it always leads to these sort of conversations)

"Wouldn't I like to know? I mean, if he wasn't so mean, I would definitely go after him." This earns a few giggles. "So, Ryan, you got anything planned this weekend?" this makes him blush.

"Well, Daniel and I…"

"Ohh, who's Daniel?" Jess laughs.

"If you're going to be like that…"

"Please Ryan, do tell, I'm sorry!"She pleads.

"Anyway, Daniel and I are going away to Cornwall to see some of his relatives."

"That's nice, but I'm being serious, who IS Daniel?"

"Daniel is Ryan's boyfriend Jess. They've been dating for about a month. How could you not know that?" answers Liam, one of our chefs.

"Yeah Jess, get with it girl!" comments Louise, the other chef, and Liam's twin sister.

"Anyway, Ryan," I say, glaring at them, "That should be nice. Make sure you invite him round here at some point, I would like to meet him. He sounds nice."

"Oh, he is." Ryan answers, nodding his head vigorously. "But I'm not too sure about bringing him here though. With this lot about, I don't think I can…"

"Bollocks!" Roars Liam, patting him on the back. "Bring him here. I'd like to meet the fellow, talk to him about sports and…"

"Language Liam!" I warn him.

"He doesn't like sports. He prefers art and reading."

"A right little tou-tou" Jess giggles.

"See, this is why…" Ryan starts.

"Look, be nice. I would like to meet Daniel, but none of us can if you can't behave. Now, Ryan, I'm sure," I say, making eye contact with the others, "That it would be absolutely fine if you invite him for some tea and cakes, the others will behave themselves, wont you?"

"Yes." They mumble. Even Amy and she is one rarely for talking. I look at Ryan, satisfied.

"Fine." He huffs. "But if it goes wrong…"

"It won't, now, let's get working, we have some hungry customers outside."

After a very busy afternoon shift, I shut up shop and traipse upstairs with heavy feet. I thankfully receive the bedcovers with open arms and sleep like a baby. Thank god it's the weekend.

I wake up late in the morning, and take a slice out of one of the Victoria sponges from a fridge in the café. I then head back upstairs into my lounge and watch loose women for an hour. I then go decide to get off my lazy ass and go for a walk (obviously after I have gotten ready. (Note to self: stop eating the customer's food. Do you think you would like it if someone came to your house and ate out of your fridge?) On my way out, I notice Calvin staring at me again. I scowl and walk over to him.

"What the hell is your problem?" I half shout at him.

"Is it someone's bad time of the month?" He sniggers.

"No!" I answer, slightly embarrassed. But I wasn't about to let him get the better of me. "Every time I come outside, you're always there, staring at me."

"Maybe I was just checking you out?" He smiles cockily.

"That's a load of bull and you know it." I answer, getting angry with him now. How dare he try to mess me around. "What is your problem?"

"I don't have a problem." He shrugs. "I just like to watch you. It's not illegal, get over it."

"You freak." I slap him around the face. Hard. "You stay away from me Calvin."

"It's ok Emma, I will." He answers sadly whilst rubbing his face.

"What the hell?" I exclaim and storm indoors. As soon as I get in, I look out of the window, and he has already disappeared. "What a pervert." I mutter.

I run upstairs and phone Kate's mobile. She immediately picks it up.

"Hey Kate."

"What's up Emma?"

"Did you know that your brother is a stalking perverted freak?"

"No, to be honest I have never tagged my brother with that name. Please, do tell." She doesn't even seem annoyed at me slaging off her brother.

"Well, whenever I go outside, he is always there and he just stares at me. And he is always rude. And he is a jerk, and did I mention he is a freak…?"

"Ok Emma," she laughs. "I will talk to him about it."

"No, don't…" I stammer.

"What, you want him to keep staring at you?"

"I guess not."

"Well then. Anyway, I have to go. He's calling me. Says something about the girl next door slapping him…" I can imagine her smiling. "I will update you."

"Ok, bye." I manage to fit in before she hangs up.

I sigh and flop on the couch. Maybe I can put him off of my mind with a spot of TV.

After three hours off watching a load of rubbish, I decide to stop avoiding going out so I can go shopping or else I will starve.

I slowly open the front door and look into his front garden for any signs of movement, like some sort of army procedure. Not seeing anything, I cautiously step forwards, and, seeing that the coast is clear, I scurry towards the car, head down. But, with my head down, I don't see the looming body in my way, of which I crash into.

"Sorry." I mutter, looking up. "Oh, great, it's you again. I'm sure you just pop out of nowhere." I try to get around him, but he keeps blocking my path. "Calvin, will you please move? I need to get some shopping or I won't be around much longer for you to stare at me."

"Look, about that Emma, I'm sorry."

"Oh no, that's just your sisters influence talking."

"What? No, she doesn't know I'm here. I came by my own accord."

"Look Calvin, what do you want? Just be quick because my stomach has some serious growling issues."

"I want to show you something."

"What?"

"I want to show you something. Take my hand." He puts his hand out to me. I don't take it.

"No, I'm not going to take your hand." I cross my arms.

"Please Emma, I don't usually ask anything of you, just take my hand." He begs me with his eyes.

"Fine." I mumble, and take his hand. I close my eyes, expecting him to do something, but we don't move. I open my eyes, but we are not on my driveway anymore. Instead, we are in the back garden of a manor house in the autumn, the trees yellow and orange, and the first touch of frost is on the grass.

"What the hell Calvin, what just happened? How did we get here Calvin? Where is here? Why are we here? It's so cold." The questions come flowing out, and I look around, startled and shivering.

"You might want to sit down." He points to a bench behind us and we sit down. He starts to rub my shoulders, but I pull away.

"Explain Calvin."

"Well, prepare yourself. This may sound a bit farfetched, but stay with me."

"Well, at the moment, I think I will believe anything."

"Well, it all started when I was five years old. I got very angry when Kate came along, because I was used to being the one who got all of the attention, but when she came along, it was like I wasn't even there. One night I got so angry, I locked myself in my room. I squeezed my eyes shut to stop myself from crying, and I ended up here. But not at this time. I think the year here is 1967. You begin to tell these things. Anyway, I was only here for a couple of seconds, and then I came back to my room. And so, I became a time traveller."

I look at him for a moment, wondering if this man was possibly insane.

"Why are you messing with me Calvin? There is no such thing as time travelling."

"I can show you if you like. I will take you into town, show you a newspaper."

That's what he does. He leads me through a gate in the fence around the garden, and takes me down the streets until we get to a newsagent. That is, I think it's a newsagent. It seems all oldy woldy. He goes in and leaves me outside. He then returns with an old looking newspaper and shows me the front page. It says in the print at the top "The Times Newspaper, issue 183, 23 October 1967."

I rub the sides of my head and sigh.

"Ok Calvin. I believe you. But how does this happen?"

"I don't know. I just get strong emotions and I come here. But I can also will myself to come as well. Like today. And, as you can see, I can take people with me."

"Does Kate know?"

"Of course, you can't hide something like this. And, we have found out, if you get close enough to a person, feeling wise, they start being to travel for a few minutes at a time. Kate can do it quite well now. Not as good as me though. It's like a disease."

"Can we go back now, this whole thing is making me dizzy." He smiles and takes my hand, and we appear on my driveway, in the exact same spot and time as when we left.

"Now, the reason why I'm mean to you is simple, I didn't want to get to know you because I didn't want you to start time travelling while not knowing about it. So I guess its ok now. We can be friends." He smiles warmly at me. "The reason why I stare at you, is one: because it makes you dislike me even more, but also well…" He stops and shuffles on his feet, not looking at me.

"You can tell me." I sooth him, taking his hands.

"It's only because I love you Emma." He gives me a sad smile and looks into my eyes. I feel a pang in my heart and butterflies start to form in my stomach.

"Well, that's a strange way to show a girl that you love her." I smile and step close to him so we are only centimetres apart.

"So you don't hate me or anything then?"

"No."

"Good." He whispers while putting his lips to mine. He doesn't go any further, but we stay that way for about a minute. He then stops kissing me and runs his fingers through my hair.

"I've always loved your hair. It's so perfect."

"Oh look at you, the new hair stylist." I laugh and ruffle his hair. "Yours isn't so bad yourself."

"Thank you Emma."

"Any time, Calvin."

I get up the next day to the sound of rain, which wakes me up early. Too early. But, when I wake up, I can't get back to sleep. So I get up at seven in the morning on a Sunday. I go downstairs in a daze and make myself a coffee from the café's coffee maker. (Note to self: listen to note to self about not eating customers food, which also includes all hot beverages.)

I settle down for a spot of something for the weekend, watching Simon Rimmer making some sort of pasta dish. I write down the recipe to try for later. I then decide to get through all of the paperwork I was meant to do on Friday. The bills, orders to suppliers, taxes and I also sort out the pay for the employees. This takes me three hours and by the time I'm finished its lunch time. But, as I didn't get to my shopping trip yesterday, I have to go now. Luckily the rain has stopped, although looking at the colour of the sky it seems it could start at any minute. I hurry to my red black and grey mini cooper and start on the five minute drive to Morrison's.

I return home, soaking wet, with seven bags of shopping, a maxed out credit card and a very unhappy me. (Note to self: putting too much in a carrier bag causes it to break when it's raining outside and makes you get soaked while you try to clear it up.)

As soon as I put my carrier bags down, the phone rings. Wondering if it was someone trying to sell me windows or rubbish like that (my negativity has an effect on my mind.) I pick it up and say down the phone as calmly as I can "Please, I don't want whatever you're trying to sell me."

As I put down the phone, I hear Kate reply "That would be ok, if I was trying to sell you something. Which I'm not. Unless you want me to. I have a really nice grandfather clock here which I hate and would like to get rid of…"

"Oh Kate, it's you." I reply.

"So, what will you give my for it?"

"What?"

"My clock. How much?"

"Oh haha Kate. What's up?" I put the phone between my ear and shoulder so I can unpack the bags. (Note to self: let the other person on the phone talk before you rant at them as you won't know who they are unless you're telepathic."

"Calvin, that's what's up."

"Oh so he told you?" I answer, surprised.

"You mean he told you?"

"About what?"

"His… capabilities. Oh yeah. He did. He also showed me them too."

"He took you there?" She sounds surprised.

"Well, to be honest, I wouldn't have believed him if he had just told me…"

"Crap."

"What?" I ask, alarmed.

"Well let's just say, there is no going back. Once you have gone there once, you are officially tied to him and his time travelling. You can't stop it. That's why our mum left, to get away from it, but, she still disappears at least once a week."

"Ok. Well, when will I start?"

"Soon. Oh, and Emma, he told me about you and him, and, if it means anything, I don't mind if my brother goes out with my best friend. At least I know you will be nice to him." And she hands up. I don't know whether that last comment was a positive or negative thing. But at this moment I don't care. I could just disappear at any moment and I won't know where the hell I will be or how long I will be there for.

I spend the rest of the day worrying about disappearing, but in the end, it doesn't happen. I cook the pasta recipe I got off of the telly earlier for dinner (I decided I may have to put it on the menu) and decide to go out for my Sunday night walk. (Note to self: night walks should be everyday, help me to get rid of some flab.)

I walk out of the door and shut it behind me. I breath in the fresh air and start down the drive.

"Emma." Calvin says, walking towards me.

"Oh, Calvin. Hi." I reply.

"Where are you going?" He asks me.

"Oh, just for my Sunday walk, to, you know, try to get rid of this flab." I say, patting my stomach.

"What on earth are you on about? You have no flab, your perfect." He answers, taking me in his arms. The air has a chill to it so I am grateful for his body warmth. "Come with me." He says, tugging my hand to follow him into his back garden. I look around in awe.

On the grass lays a blanket, not a picnic blanket but one of those soft to touch ones. Around it are about a dozen candles. Hanging in the trees are lanterns of all different colours. A picnic basket is next to the blanket, and the grass is scattered with red rose petals.

"As you can tell, I have been preparing for this day to come." His whisper in my ear sends a chill down my spine.

"Did you see it in the future?" I giggle.

"You could say that. But I also know that you go out to take a walk every Sunday night, figured I could get you to come here instead." He guides me to the blanket, and I sit down, looking at the picnic basket.

"It's really beautiful Calvin, but I have already had dinner." I sigh.

"It's ok, there is no food in that basket, it's just for show." He picks it up and opens it, pulling out a rose and giving it to me. I take it and inhale its sweet aroma.

"Thank you Cal, it's gorgeous." I smile at him admiringly while he lies down beside me.

"I'm glad you like it." He answers, pulling me close. Then some slow classical music starts playing in the background. "Ah, that's Kate, right on time. Hopefully she will now be on her way out for the night." He smiles.

"You're such a romantic softie." I tease.

"Softie aye?" He asks questioningly, pulling me even closer. He lifts my chin up with his finger and looks into my eyes intently; he then softly lowers his lips onto mine.

"Softie sounds about right." I murmur between kisses, pushing my body against his. I see a glint of hunger in his eyes, and his kisses become harsher, more passionate.

"Who's the softie now?" he asks between kisses. That does it. I start to take off his clothes as he lightly but speedily gets rid of mine. We then lay bare next to each other.

"I really hope Kate isn't here." Calvin jokes before going into a kissing frenzy. He touches me, and I roll onto him. We then make love under the stars for all of nature to see.

At about midnight I think, we stop and somehow fall asleep on the blanket. To be honest, we were both so tired we could have slept on anything.

I wake up in a tent. I don't know how I got into this tent, but yet I'm here. I blink a few times, thinking maybe I am imagining it. But I'm still here. The tent isn't big, only a four person tent, with one room. I hear laughter outside the tent. Angry, I rise and poke my head out of the door.

"Is this some sort of joke?" I shout. A young girl, maybe eleven, runs up to me.

"Oh, Emma, Calvin said you will be coming soon." She tilts her head sideways. "He said you wouldn't know where you were and to be slow with you."

"Who are you?" I ask, eying her suspiciously.

"Im Kate, of course, silly. And this is your house. Don't you remember?" I look around, but the place doesn't bring back any memories. The house is fairly big, not something I could ever afford. We are in the back garden, which is quite big, green and bushy.

"You must be mistaken little girl. I have never been here before. And the only Kate I know is about ten years older than you…"

"I know." She answers sarcastically. "You have time travelled into the past." She smiles. "Welcome to the world of time travel."

"But," I say, confused. "I still don't know this place."

"Calvin, older Calvin, I mean, he said you will do, in time."

"My Calvin's here? Now?"

"He is about a year older than your Calvin I think." Her mouth crunches up while she thinks. But my Calvin is here." She points to a tall lanky boy, about fifteen, playing with a blonde Labrador.

"Oh ok." I say, thinking it over. It didn't really make any sense. All I know is that I have time travelled back about ten years and this is where I will always visit.

Suddenly, my vision goes black and it feels like I am being dragged backwards. My vision clears and I am back on the blanket, with Calvin sitting next to me eating jam on toast.

"Hello sleepy head." He comments over a mouthful.

"I just went back in time." I say, suddenly going dizzy. I then black out.

I wake up in my bed, Calvin sitting on the end of it.

"How are you feeling?" He asks, putting a hand on my shoulder as I sit up.

"Better thanks. I don't know what came over me."

"Where did you go?" He asks me.

"Back about ten years, I appeared in a tent in our back garden. I met an eleven year old Kate. Apparently it was my house but I have never been there before."

"Ahh I remember that day. Kate told me all about it." He smiles, thinking back.

"Do you know that house Cal?" I ask him. His smile fades.

"That's for you to find out. I can't tell you." He sighs, getting up.

"Why?"

"I can try to tell you, but my mouth won't allow it. I physically can't tell you."

"Where are you going?" I ask, getting out of the bedcovers.

"Home, I have work in an hour." He leaves without another word.

I realise its Monday, and I get dressed quickly and go downstairs to open shop. Everyone else is already outside waiting. I look at my phone and realise I have many missed calls. I open the door and they all start talking at once.

"Hold on guys! Jeez, one at a time."

"Emma, we are an hour late. You do not know what it means for my schedule." Ryan huffs, putting his bag in his locker in the back.

"What do you mean, your gunna be here all day? We won't be that behind anyway." I answer, following him.

"No, you said to invite Daniel round, and so I did. He is coming today." He looks at me.

"Oh, ok. What time?"

"In an hour."

"Holy crap. Ok, well…"

"Language Emma." Liam jokes.

"Well, if we just open up like normal, but just try to speed it up people. I'm sorry it's a lot of work, but it needs to be done." They all groan but get to work.

An hour later, we have a few customers in for breakfast. A young lad (Ryan is about eighteen) walks in. Ryan quickly walks over and tugs at his sleeve, leading him over.

"Everybody, this is Daniel." He introduces us, kissing him on the cheek. I smile and take him in, checking him over, making sure my little Ryan here is safe. Daniel has black hair, but not gothic, short cut and pointy, with green eyes, like Calvin…

"Nice to meet you Daniel." I say, shaking his hand. "I'm Emma."

"I have heard lots about you." He smiles warmly at me.

"All positive I hope."

"Daniel, dude, nice to meet you, or can I call you Dan?" Liam comes over and 'pats' him on the back.

We have brunch with Daniel before he has to scoot off to babysit his little brother Toby. We say goodbye and Ryan kisses him before he sees himself out.

We see the rest of the day out and even close shop early. I am starting to fall asleep when the phone rings. I slowly get up, hoping it would stop ringing before I get to it. But it doesn't.

"Hello?" I ask while trying to stifle a yawn.

"Emma?"

"Kate? What do you want at this ungodly hour?" I ask, even though its only ten.

"You need to come over."

"What? Why?"

"I will explain when you get here." She hands up, and I'm left on the other end, confused. But I sigh and put on my slippers.

I get to the front door and it's raining.

"Kate, I really hope you have a good reason." I mutter to myself, before stepping outside.

I arrive and ring the door bell, and she answers straight away, looking very stressed out.

"Im so sorry Em, but I have a good reason. You're the only one I could turn to, and your only next door…" She starts.

"It's fine. Now, what's the matter?" I ask, putting my arm around her shoulder and guiding her to the lounge.

"It's Calvin." She says, sitting down.

"What about him? I ask, realising he isn't here.

"I can tell when he, you know, leaves, but this time, he hasn't come back. You always turn up at the same time in the exact same spot, but now he hasn't. I mean, he has prepared me for this day, but I don't know what to do…"

"What do you mean? He knew this was going to happen?" I ask, confused.

"Yes, now I will tell you the whole thing, but it will get a bit confusing, just stick with me.

"When I was five, a twenty five year old Calvin entered my life. I already knew about the whole time travel thing. And he stayed. He didn't disappear like he usually does. I fact, you and and I turned up, set up house in that big house you saw when you went back last night. We don't know what happened, but once you came, you couldn't get back. So I grew up with myself, you and Calvin as adults. You're out there somewhere now actually. Anyway, we need to get all of the money we can, get all of your personal possessions into one box and then we go to join him."

I sit and think the whole thing over. I love Calvin; that is one thing I was sure of. But do I want to throw away the life I have now to live with him in the past? What would happen to now if I didn't? I don't dwell to much on it. I don't have the time for that. I have to make a snap decision. One that will change my life.

"Ok, so what, do I go to a bank and withdraw all of my money?" I ask.

"I guess. We just go out, buy some briefcases, put the money in them, then leave."

"Well, we gunna do it now or later?"

"As soon as possible I think."

So it's decided. We go to the bank as soon as it opens with a few briefcases. The people behind the desk look at us like we are mental when we ask to withdraw all of the money we have but they don't ask questions. We then go back home and I take three hours to sort all of my junk into one box.

Finally I'm ready and I meet Kate outside. She stands with one box and two briefcases, like me.

"Ok Emma, you have to take us because I don't appear at this house, you do. As long as you're touching me when you think about the place, I will come with you too. Just hurry up, these boxes are reeeaaalllly heavy." I nod and set my mind to the house I visited. It's easy to picture, and I suddenly feel like I am being pulled backwards. I then open my eyes, and we are in the back garden. The next thing I know I am in Calvin's arms.

"I knew you would come." He says.

"Of course. I love you Cal." I answer, kissing him. He Takes Kate's and my hands and leads me towards the house.

"Emma, this is our new home." He says, opening the front door, the door to a new life.

(Note to self: It doesn't matter where or when, when time travels, love travels with it.)


End file.
